Drabble Night: Supernatural
by Dottie Snark
Summary: A collection of unrelated Supernatural drabbles written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night.
1. In the Dark (Dean)

Dean always had trouble falling asleep Try as he might to keep his eyes closed they always wound up open as they watched the shadows stretch against the wall. That was the problem with being a hunter. He knew what was out there. He knew sometimes a shadow wasn't just a shadow.

Dean reached under his pillow and grasped his gun. He didn't need it, but it just calmed his anxiety to touch the cold metal. If something happened he'd fill the shadows with lead in only a matter of seconds. Dean tried to close his eyes one more time.


	2. Lullaby (Sam & Dean)

The bullet wound wasn't lethal, but it was going to hurt like a bitch. Plus Dean lost a lot of blood before they got him patched up. He whimpered as quietly as he could, but couldn't hide his pain from Sam.

Sam sat by his side all night as the Dean came in and out of fevered dreams and tended to the wound so it wouldn't become infected.

When Dean's consciousness finally broke through he realized Sam was singing Zeppelin to him. Sam was no Robert Plant, but Dean wouldn't choose any other voice to bring him comfort right now.


	3. Lullaby II (Dean x OC)

Dean's very distinct and off-key voice echoed through the apartment. He was definitely singing Metallica, but softer and more melodic than he usually sang. Summers follow his voice into the bedroom. He held little baby Robert in his arms as he sang.

"You are not singing Metallica to our baby, are you?" she asked.

Dean looked up and smiled, then kept on singing.

Summers sat down on the bed and shook her head. She should have known what she was getting into when she procreated with Dean Winchester. By the chorus, though, she could not help herself from joining in.


	4. Blood (Sam & Dean)

The thing about gunshot wounds is they don't hurt as bad as you'd think. Must have something to do with adrenaline. Really, Sam didn't even realize he'd been hit until he saw all the blood gushing. "Dad…" Sam said, trying to keep his voice steady. It didn't hurt so it couldn't be that bad, right? Still, he felt woozy. His knees went weak and he feel to the ground. Dean was at his side in an instant, cradling his body. "Dad!" Dean screamed. Everything went fuzzy. All Sam could think was, huh, so that's how it feels to get shot.


	5. Sprout (Sam & Dean)

This hunt lasted too long. When Dad sent Sam to Bobby's Dean expected they would be back in a week, maybe two. Instead, three months had passed. Three whole months without his baby brother.

As soon as Dad pulled up to Bobby's Dean jumped out of the car, not even waiting for it to stop.

"Sammy!" Dean hollered.

Someone stomped around upstairs and then came rushing downstairs. "Dean!" Sam yelled. Did his voice drop an octave?

Sam hit the bottom floor and pulled Dean into a hug.

It was then that Dean noticed Sam was taller.

"Hell no!" Dean shouted.


	6. New At This (Sam & Dean)

"Hold it steady," Dean said. "Wait until you've got it in your sights and… pull the trigger!"

_Bang!_

The gun went off but the target, a beer can, was unscathed.

"I suck!" Sam yelled.

Dean smiled. Sam was usually good at everything he tried, it was kind of nice to be reminded he wasn't perfect. "You don't suck," Dean told Sam. "You just need practice. Try it again."

"Why?" Sam asked. "I suck."

"Because you can't quit something the first time you mess up. Try again."

Sam lined up his sight and pulled the trigger. This time he hit it.


	7. Ready set go! (Sam & Dean)

"Ready. Set. Go!" John yelled.

Sam took off down the track. Smaller than Dean meant he was lighter. His initial sprint carried him a quarter way around the track. The rest of the challenge would just be a matter of outpacing Dean. He stole a glanced back at Dean.

Dean was barely a few feet away from the starting like, walking lightly. Sam stopped in place.

"What the Hell, Dean?" Sam shouted.

"Exercise is stupid!" Dean yelled back.

The truth was Dean embarrassed his little brother was much faster. It wasn't fair. Dean was older. Stronger. He should have won.


End file.
